Kiss
by mangobanana
Summary: Matsumoto is up to something, and things are definetly going to get stirred up. Jealousy will ensue as poor Rukia carries out her task while dragging the poor confused Ichigo with her. IchiRuki.


Some people would say that Vice-captain Matsumoto Rangiku had too much time on her hands. It wasn't that she didn't have anything to do, far from it. On her office desk sat numerous piles of neglected paperwork waiting patiently for some organised responsible dedicated Shinigami to fill them out. But in the mind of Matsumoto Rangiku there were _far_ better things to do with her time. For example, she was currently thinking about her newly formed plot to make things a little bit more _interesting_for a few friends. Matsumoto decided that it would be better to carry out her plan in the real world, mainly because it would be away from the eyes of disapproving interferers such as a certain Captain of the sixth division. Yes every little detail had been worked out; now all she needed to do was set the plan in motion. Pouring some sake she toasted herself "Rangiku you're a genius" and let out a laugh that would've sent any Arrancar running away in fear.

-----------

The Captain of the first division spoke regally to the woman before him "Vice-captain Matsumoto you requested to speak to me?"

"Yes sir, I came here regarding your permission to travel to the real world for an extended period of time. Due to recent events my Captain and I believe it to be a good idea to set up a temporary base in the area of Karakura. In doing this we believe we can collect valuable information and study Hollow patterns in the area to prepare for further unpredicted events." Mastumoto complimented herself silently for the excuse she had made and continued her request. "I have prepared a list of people whose skill would be required for this mission and would like to ask your permission for those required to accompany Captain Hitsugaya and myself. We shall also ensure that we correspond with the local Shinigami on duty, Kuchiki Rukia, and the human-Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo." Matsumoto finished her appeal and awaited her answer.

After contemplating the idea for what seemed to Matsumoto like hours Yamamoto replied "Vice-captain Matsumoto, I consider this to be an excellent idea and grant you permission. You may leave immediately."

"Thankyou sir" and with that Matsumoto left with an absolute look of mischief plastered to her face.

-----------

Ichigo was having a bad morning. He had overslept due to the lack of sleep because of a certain midget who had decided to sleepwalk into his bed forcing him to have an uncomfortable night on the floor. This caused him to be late for school which earned him a detention from the evil substitute teacher. Because of his lack of respect for punctuality the teacher had decided to pick on Ichigo throughout the class with Rukia smirking at him all the while. To top things off Keigo was pelting him with various bits of paper. One bounced off his head and landed in front of him on his desk. He unfolded the piece of paper and read the scrawly handwriting: _Hey Ichigo can you please pass the following note to Kuchiki-san? Thanks bud. _

As if on cue another piece of paper landed hit his cheek and landed on his desk. Curious to see what Keigo was writing to Rukia he unfolded the note and read it. He paled visibly as he read the note and was about to scrunch it up and throw it back in Keigo's face, when a cough caught his attention. Ichigo looked up _'Oh crap' _he thought.

"Passing notes are we Kurosaki-kun?" asked the teacher in an all too sweet voice.

"No!" Ichigo replied quickly. The teacher gave him a don't-act-stupid glare and held out her hand.

"Whatever is so interesting to keep you from your work must be interesting enough to share with the whole class" she announced. Ichigo was helpless as she read the note out to the whole class.

"Kuchiki-san, Kuchiki-san, your eyes are like saucers, and you face like the moon, you're beauty can only compare to that of a car, please grant me a man of much manliness your hear t, be mine forever like the super-glue stuck to my fingers, and let us share eternal happiness" the teacher finished reading and the whole class was silent, and then a uproar of laughter so loud it could be heard from space erupted from all Ichigo's classmates excluding Rukia who was seething with anger from being mentioned in something so embarrassing .

Rukia used Shunpo and only Ichigo could see her movement. She stood before him, her head moved next to his ear and she whispered furiously "how dare you embarrass me like that!"

"K-Keigo" was all Ichigo could stammer before he was knocked from his seat by a punch to the gut.

As everyone else did not even see Rukia leave her seat they all assumed that Ichigo fainted from embarrassment, so much for his 'image'.

-----------

As Ichigo returned from the Nurse's Office he did not think his day could get any worse. How wrong he was. As fifth period begun Ichigo could only think of different ways he was going to torture his 'dear' friend Keigo to death.

"Class we have some new transfer students who have just arrived" broadcast the evil-substitute-teacher-from-hell. Ichigo let out a groan as he recognised the all too familiar faces of the 'transfer' students. He glanced at Rukia who was obviously as shocked as he was about their appearance.

The students introduced themselves in this order; Abarai Renji, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichka Ayasegawa, Hitsugaya Toshiro, Shyuuhei Hisagi, Hinamori Momo and last but not least Matsumoto Rangiku. The class was stunned by the unusual looking group and not one remembered that they had met some of them before (good old memory replacer thingy ;D). Amazingly there was the exact number of spare seats as there were new students. Ichigo sat there wondering: _'What the hell is going on?'_

-----------

When school was over Ichigo and Rukia, who had seemed to have recovered from the morning ordeal, confronted the group of Shinigami.

"Why are you guys here?" Ichigo asked suspiciously.

"It was all Matsumoto's idea" said an unhappy Hitsugaya "she was the one who dragged us along."

"I only had to drag you Captain" Matsumoto said cheerily "everyone else came of their own free will."

"Yeah I hadn't been to the real world in so long I just couldn't pass up the chance!" piped in Hinamori.

"And I had to come and make sure the idiot was taking care of you" Renji said to Rukia.

"You make it sound like I'm a helpless child!" Rukia glared back at him.

"She can definitely take care of herself" added Ichigo remembering the punch he had received earlier.

"See" she said crossing her arms defiantly.

"Tell that to your brother, it was his idea" Renji defended "I know you can take care of yourself."

"Anyway you still haven't told us why you're here" said Ichigo getting back on topic.

"Oh we're just here for a little mission, doing reconnaissance on Hollows and stuff, nothing major" Shyuuhei told Ichigo.

"Ah I see" Ichigo said glad nothing big was going on.

"It's more like a little holiday than anything else" chirped Hinamori "come on Shiro-chan, you said you'd give me a tour. Let's go before it gets dark!" and with that she dragged Hitsugaya away.

"That reminds me I have some things I need to take care of" said Shyuuhei suddenly "I'll see you guys later" and he walked off mysteriously.

"I'm gonna go find some Hollow to cut" said Ikkaku "come on Yumichika let's go" and the two also left the group.

"I'm going to go and see Urahara-san about something" Renji said "Seeya".

That left Ichigo, Rukia and Matsumoto. "Well we better get going, come on Rukia" Ichigo said as turned and started walking away.

"Rukia-chaan" Matsumoto said too happily "may I have a word?"

"Uh, sure Matsumoto-san" Rukia said glancing at the retreating back of Ichigo. Ichigo then turned around when he realised Rukia wasn't following him.

"Don't worry Ichigo-kun!" Matsumoto called to him "I just have a few private matters to discuss with Rukia-chan, you know women's business!"

"Whatever" Ichigo replied and continued on his way home.

-----------

"Walk with me Rukia-chan" said Matsumoto lightly draping her arm around Rukia's shoulders and started steering her towards some unknown destination.

"Um, what was it you wished to speak to me about?" Rukia asked uncomfortably.

"Ah, always straight to the point aren't we dear? " Matsumoto laughed. Rukia just looked confused as she wondered why the hell Matsumoto wanted to talk to her.

"I have a task for you Rukia-chan" Matsumoto said a glint of evil in her eyes.

"A task..." Rukia repeated.

"Well it's more of a mission..." the older woman said thoughtfully. "Here" she said drawing out a piece of paper from her pocket and handing it to Rukia. Rukia studied the piece of paper, it was a list of names all of whom she knew.

"What's this for?" Rukia asked curiously.

Matsumoto gave Rukia a huge smile and replied "that list is a very crucial part of your task."

"I don't understand, what do I have to do?" Rukia was very suspicious now.

"Kiss them" said Matsumoto simply.

"What?!" Rukia all but shrieked "and why would I do that?!"

Matsumoto sighed, "Well of course I wouldn't ask you to do it if it didn't benefit you in some way."

"B-but Matsumoto-san there are g-girls on this list!" Rukia cried out.

"Of course there are, it makes it more exciting after all."

"I still don't see why I should do this" Rukia exclaimed angrily.

"Ah, here we are" said Matsumoto stopping in front of a shop window. "Rukia, if you complete this mission, in return I will give you everything you see in this display window."Rukia turned and looked in the window.

"CHAPPY!" she squealed in excitement. Rukia had never seen so many Chappy themed items in her life. There were plushies, pencil-cases, bags, DVDs, cups and clothes as well as many other things. Looking back to Matsumoto with wide eyes Rukia asked dreamily "all this will be mine?"

"Certainly, as long as you complete the task and stick to the conditions."

"...Conditions?"

"Yep, would you like to hear them?"

"Why are you even asking?" Rukia muttered,

"Calm down Rukia-chan, they're not even very hard conditions" Matsumoto said gleefully. "The first condition is that you must not tell anyone, under any circumstances, that I have set you this task. Understand?"

"Yes" came the reply.

"Secondly, to successfully complete your mission you must kiss every single person on that list and your lips must be locked for a minimum of ten seconds, get it?"

"Understood."

"Also, each kiss must be performed in front of a witness that I have chosen. The first condition especially applies to the witness and you must not break it. "

"Who's the witness?" Rukia asked.

"Kurosaki Ichigo" Matsumoto grinned mischievously.

"Ichigo?! Why him?!" Rukia cried indignantly. Matsumoto did not miss light shade of pink that had tainted Rukia cheeks.

"Well I just thought that that because you two are always together he would make a good witness" Matsumoto explained. Rukia didn't know what to say to the blonde woman's excuse.

"Oh, and the final condition..." She took a breath wondering what reaction would ensue "is that you cannot kiss Kurosaki Ichigo until you have completed this task."

"Thank god!" said Rukia "Why the hell would I want to kiss that idiotic jerk?!" _'The same reasons as to why you're cheeks are turning red'_ Matsumoto thought amusingly.

"So what do you say?" Matsumoto asked curiously.

Rukia looked back into the Chappy display window for a moment and then turned to Matsumoto.

"I accept."

-----------

Rukia arrived back at the Kurosaki household later that evening.

"Welcome home Rukia-chan" Yuzu greeted her happily.

"Hello, Yuzu-chan" Rukia smiled at Ichigo's sister.

"You didn't come home with Onii-chan today" Yuzu commented airily.

"No I had some business to take care of" she said holding the piece of paper in her hand tightly.

"I see well Onii-chan is in his room could you please tell him dinner will be ready in half an hour?" Yuzu asked.

"Sure" Rukia told her and made her way up to Ichigo's room.

-----------

Ichigo looked up from his homework when his bedroom door opened. Rukia walked in. Ichigo saw that she was staring intently at a piece of paper clutched in her hand.

"You're back" this was a form of greeting from Ichigo but Rukia didn't acknowledge him. Still staring at the piece of paper she moved towards his bed and sat down.

"Oi! " Ichigo yelled getting annoyed that he was being ignored. _'Just what is so interesting about a piece of paper?'_ Ichigo asked himself. Rukia snapped out of her reverie as if only just realizing Ichigo was there.

"What's that?" he asked looking at the paper trying not to appear as if he cared. Rukia quickly stuffed the paper in her pocket.

"Nothing important" she said "does it interest you?"

"Pfft, not really..." Ichigo said shrugging.

"Then don't ask" Rukia smirked at him. Ichigo made what sounded like a small growling sound and turned back to his homework.

"By the way Yuzu said dinner will be ready soon..."Rukia added casually. Ichigo grunted in reply.

She sat quietly on his bed for a few minutes thinking about the events that had happened that day.

"Ichigo..." Rukia started.

"What?" He grumbled not looking up from his work.

"I...uh...I'm sorry for punching you this morning..." she said softly looking at the floor. "I should've known you wouldn't have written something about me like that... I mean especially something so bad..." She grimaced as she remembered the extremely bad poetry.

Ichigo was taken aback by Rukia's sudden apology but shrugged it off nonetheless.

"Ah don't worry about it that's what I get for being friends with that idiot" Ichigo said.

"He never gives up, does he..." Rukia said referring to Keigo.

"Nope, maybe one day he'll get a girlfriend and then he'll stop bugging everyone" Ichigo replied "but I doubt that will happen." Ichigo was surprised to hear Rukia give a genuine giggle and couldn't help but let a small smile cross his face. Once again a comfortable silence drifted around them as Ichigo worked and Rukia thought about her oncoming task. The silence was only broken when Yuzu called out to inform them that dinner was ready.

-----------

That night Rukia lay in her bed in the room which she shared with Karin and Yuzu. She thought about the stupid piece of paper that Matsumoto had given her. Rukia was almost considering taking the piece of paper back to the large-chested woman and making her eat it, but the thought of Chappy changed her mind. Figuring there was no easy way to approach it she decided she would just work her way down the list from top to bottom.

The kissing wasn't the problem, she had had a few experiences involving kissing throughout her life in the Soul Society. Childhood friends who had had crushes on her, as well as a couple of boys from the Shinigami Academy who didn't care she was from Rukongai and weren't aware of her association with Kuchiki Byakuya had helped her become familiar with kissing.

No, the actual kiss itself did not worry Rukia at all. It was _who_ she had to kiss and having to make sure a certain orange haired teenager was present to witness it. That was the part that was making her feel uneasy. _'Why do I care?' _She thought angrily. _'Ichigo won't care...' _But she really wasn't sure how he was going to react. Also, she had to make sure Ichigo didn't find out that she had put up to this by Matsumoto. That meant she had to make it look like she wasn't going around and intentionally kissing all these people. She sighed mentally. It was all very troublesome indeed, but then again Chappy was definitely worth it.

Putting her thoughts aside Rukia settled on leaving them till the morning. She was going to need all the sleep she could get for the looming day.

-----------

Ichigo awoke the next morning with a yawn. Rubbing his eyes he got ready for school. When he entered the kitchen he was greeted by an attempted kick to the face by his father. He deflected the kick and returned Isshin's greeting with a punch.

Ignoring his sulking father he said good morning to his sisters. Rukia was not present.

"Morning' Ichi-nii" said Karin yawning loudly. "Jeez, I didn't get enough sleep last night. Rukia-san was tossing and turning and mumbling about stuff in her sleep. It kept me awake for ages."

"Really..." Ichigo said nonchalantly.

"She's _your_ friend, why can't she sleep in your room?"Karin accused him.

"Because..." Ichigo didn't have a reason.

"That's a wonderful idea!" Isshin exclaimed.

"What?! Why?!" Ichigo was very suspicious about his father's intentions.

"Well, with the three girls sharing a room it's very crowded, if we move Rukia-chan in with you it will be more comfortable" Isshin said reasonably. Ichigo was too beyond shocked at his father's rationality to protest.

"Besides, Rukia-chan seems like a clear-headed young woman, I believe she will be capable of fending off any of your hormone-induced actions" Isshin added slyly only to receive another punch.

"Shut up you perverted old man!" Ichigo yelled his face turning slightly red.

"Where is the midget anyway?" Ichigo wondered aloud.

"If by midget you mean Rukia-chan, which might I add is a very mean thing to call her, she left quite some time ago" Yuzu spoke up. "She said she had a lot on her mind and needed some time to think."

"Whatever" Ichigo said uncaring but inside something like concern trickled through him. _'What should I care? She can do what she wants.' _Ichigo told himself he wasn't worried about her and dismissed the girl from his thoughts.

"Anyway, I'm going" he grabbed his schoolbag and headed for the door.

"Take care Onii-chan!" Yuzu called. Karin muttered a "bye."

"Don't worry my son I'll have moved Rukia's bed into your room by the time you get home!" Isshin called after him. His only response was the slam of a door.

-----------

Rukia arrived at school early. There was a feeling of dread building up inside her. She could tell today was going to be a bad day. No, make that a very, very, very bad day. She had devised a plan that morning. She knew who her target was, but she checked the list again (for the hundredth time) just to make sure. It didn't help, looking at the name on the top of the list the feeling of dread only increased. She read the name one last time... Asano Keigo.

-----------

Ichigo wasn't surprised to see Rukia already at school when he got there. She was sitting at her desk reading over her notes. He went to his desk and put his bag down.

"Where were you this morning?" he asked curiously.

"Good morning Kurosaki-kun!" she chirped with her bright fake-schoolgirl voice. Adding in a low voice she said "I went for a walk, not that it's any of business."

"Seems like nothing's my business these days..." He muttered. "Well while you were on your _walk_my idiotic father decided that you're moving in with me." He told her scowling.

"What?" She said shocked, but on the inside she didn't really mind going back to sleeping in Ichigo's room.

"Not my fault, you know how he is." Rukia nodded. Looking at him she noticed his eyes seemed to portray a bit of _'happiness? No I must be imagining it.' _ The bell rang and Ichigo took his seat as class commenced.

"Hmm, all the transfer students are absent" the teacher said "oh well I'm sure they're a good bunch of kids they're probably off enjoying themselves." The class sweat-dropped at their teacher's lack of concern but didn't question her, glad that they were rid of the evil substitute from yesterday.

Rukia could not focus on her schoolwork. She stared at her workbook blankly, her mind elsewhere. Lunchtime came around all too soon and Rukia prepared herself mentally and set her plan into action.

"Ichigo let's eat somewhere different today" she ordered Ichigo.

"Uh...ok" Ichigo felt that he didn't have a choice in the matter. Rukia led him to a secluded spot in the school grounds under a shady tree.

"Here?" he asked her. She nodded her head in confirmation and he sat down at the base of the tree and began eating his lunch.

-----------

Keigo watched suspiciously as Ichigo and Rukia left the classroom. _'Damn you Ichigo, s__teali__ng Kuchiki-san all for yourself.__ Not if I can help it!' _ And with that Keigo followed the pair quietly.

-----------

Rukia grinned to herself. She could sense Keigo following them. _'Everything is going according to plan__.' _ Rukia stood with her back to the tree leaning on it. Watching Ichigo eat silently she sighed and braced herself in anticipation.

"Iiiiichiiiigo! Kuchiki-saan!" Keigo called running towards them waving merrily. Ichigo payed him no attention and continued eating not looking up.

Rukia seized the moment. As Keigo came nearer she Shunpo-ed (flashed stepped) behind him and gave him a gentle push in the back and then returned to where she had been previously standing, all in the blink of an eye. The force of the push caused Keigo to stumble right into Rukia, his lips pressed against hers. Rukia knew that Ichigo would be looking at them now and acted as if she was too shocked to do anything. '_T__en seconds'_ she thought miserably _'do it for Chappy'_.

-----------

Keigo was shocked at first, '_my lips are pressed against Kuchiki-san's'_ his mind screamed loudly. Not thinking straight Keigo took advantage of the situation.

-----------

Rukia was now really shocked as Keigo started attacking her lips with his. She did not return the kiss, she just stood there rigidly. In that moment she thought a dog would make a better kissing partner than this slobbering idiot. Then she felt his hand rub over her thigh and decided that this was enough. The only problem was Keigo was too caught up to realize Rukia's attempts to break free and push him off.

-----------

Ichigo had looked up when Keigo had tripped over something and watched as the scene unfolded before him.

Keigo had fallen into Rukia which had left them in a position where their lips were touching. He watched stunned as Keigo began kissing Rukia vigorously. Anger welled up inside him as he watched. He saw Keigo's hand brush Rukia's thigh and Rukia's struggling attempt to break free of the idiot. With that Ichigo snapped and jumped up and grabbed Keigo's collar and hurled him off Rukia and onto the ground.

-----------

Rukia was just about to call on her Shinigami strength to knock Keigo out, when she felt him being dragged from her forcefully. She blinked to see Ichigo standing in front of her glowering at the form of Keigo on the ground. She had never seen Ichigo look so furious.

"Couldn't you tell she was uncomfortable?!" Ichigo said through gritted teeth gesturing at Rukia who still stood there shaken.

"I-I didn't mea-" Keigo started but was cut off by Ichigo.

"If you value your life, you will leave _now_!" Ichigo hissed at him. Keigo clambered up and ran off fearing for his life.

-----------

Ichigo turned to look at Rukia who was wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. She looked at him apprehensively unsure of what he would do.

"You okay?" he asked after he calmed down a bit.

"Yeah..." she said looking at the ground. It was her fault that that had happened to Keigo and she couldn't help but feel unbearably guilty.

"Good." He said and returned to eating his lunch.

-----------

A/N: I'm really sorry to everyone who's reading this but I don't think I'll ever finish it... And I really hate myself for doing that to you. Once again, very sorry... forgive me.


End file.
